


New Fling

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	New Fling

You smiled as you got ready for bed that night, unable to stop thinking about Dean. The blush hadn’t left your cheeks as you drifted off, either. It felt like nothing ever before and you just couldn’t believe how fast you were getting attached. It was scary, but very exciting.

You curled up in bed, just imagining Dean home the following night. 

* * *

When Can appeared, Dean was glaring at Sam. “Have I missed something?” The angel asked almost shyly. 

Dean shot Sam a ‘shut it’ look. Sam took a deep breath and looked at Cas. “We’re just not seeing eye to eye on stuff right now. Can I ride with you?” He asked the angel, surprising him.

“Of course, are you still attending the hunt?” He looked at Dean.

“No, he's not.” Sam answered.

“I see.” Cas knew better than to get in the middle of their fights and just motioned for Sam to get his stuff. “We shall return.” He told Dean.

Dean sighed heavily once they were gone, going to grab his keys to go visit Tina. It was getting late, but he needed to talk things over with her. He wouldn’t be able to sleep otherwise. He was sticking by his decision not to tell you no matter what the case may be.

* * *

Tina opened the door, looking surprised to see Dean standing there. “Dean?!”

“Hey.” He gave a small smile. “Thought we should talk.” He said shyly.

She nodded, letting him in. “She’s sleeping...but I can make some coffee for us?” She offered.

“Sure.” He nodded, shrugging off his jacket. “So I know I want to do a test…” He began. 

“So you said.” She reminded him.

“But are you  _ sure  _ she’s mine?” He looked at her. “Cause I know the tests take a while.” 

Tina sighed. “Yes, I’m sure. You’re the only one with dates that add up, Dean.” She told him. “And look at her, do you honestly think she would look so much like you by chance?!”

“It’s happened.” He shrugged, then sat down. “Well, if you’re sure, then let’s start planning things out.” He told her. “How do you want to make sure I keep in touch? Do you prefer calls, skyping...letters?” 

“Well firstly, I don’t expect anything.” She sat, coffee forgotten. “But if you’re sure, I’d say start with Skype so she can see you.” 

Dean nodded. “I’m damn sure. It wasn’t that my old man was a shit father, but he wasn’t the best, either. Ya know? I wanna be there for my kid.”

She smiled at that. “Thank you. It’ll help that she’s still so young.” She said gently. 

“Does she have any idea who I am?” He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“Zero idea.” She said honestly. “Thankfully she isn't old enough to have questions.”

He nodded. “Yeah, true I guess.” 

“How far are you guys from here?” She asked softly. “I mean, close enough to visit?”

“I’m about six hours out.” He nodded. “Which isn’t too bad.” He shrugged. “If I can be here for birthdays, and Christmas, that is.”

“Please.” She said shyly. “I don’t...I don’t have much family. It’d just be nice for her to have someone else, you know?” 

Dean gave her a small smile. “Just, tell me when her birthday is?”

“It’s March 20th.” She grinned. “She was actually on time.” She chuckled. 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through it on your own.” He said sincerely. “I really am. That’s not fair on you.”

She smiled softly. “Thanks for saying that.” She told him honestly. “It means a lot. I was terrified of calling you, actually. That you’d see her and bolt.”

He shook his head. “No way. I helped make her, now I’ll help raise her.” He told her seriously. 

“Is there anyone in your life right now?” She asked, biting her lip.

Dean thought for just a moment, then nodded. “It’s still fresh…” He told her, not wanting to have too many lies hanging over his head.

She nodded. “I understand.” She said simply. “I haven’t really dated much.”

Dean winced and nodded. “I’m sorry. Must be hard.” He looked around, seeing little signs of his daughter around. “I can’t promise I can always visit, but I’ll try. More than just a couple times a year.” He started, looking at her. “If I happen to be passing by, I’ll stop in, or if something happens, ya know? Or her first day of school…” It felt weird to be having this conversation.

She looked relieved to hear that and nodded. “It’ll be nice.” She smiled. “She’s very loving. So I’m warning you, she’ll get attached quick.” She told him. “Can you come by for breakfast, so I can properly introduce the two of you?”

“Of course. That sounds good.” He was nervous. “How about I grab something on the way?” He offered.

“Sure.” She smiled. “She’s not a picky eater. Likes literally anything.” She giggled. “Something else that she gets from you!”

Dean beamed a bit at that, a new feeling for him. “Well, that’s awesome.” He chuckled. “Tell me more…” He relaxed a bit. “Anything you think I should know. Favorite colors, movies, whatever.”

“Green is her favorite color at the moment. But it changes.” She nodded. “Really.  _ Really _ . Loves blocks.” She chuckled. “Very into art.” She motioned to the fridge.

Dean was smiling more and more as he heard about her. “She sounds amazing.” He told her. 

She looked proud. “Thank you.” She told him. “She’s been worth quitting nursing school, sleepless nights, all of it.”

“Maybe down the line when I see her more, you can go back?” Dean hated to think he ruined her life. “If it’s something that you really want to do?”

She shrugged. “It was. But I couldn’t imagine it different now.” She wasn’t going to hide these facts from him. “Nursing school is a lot of work. I’d need someone here all the time in order to do that, and I can’t ask that of you. I was thinking of going back when she’s older, though, and in school.”

He nodded, still feeling bad. “And they don’t do online stuff?” He asked. 

“For some they do. Some stuff is hands on.” She told him with a shrug. “It was just easier to go to campus for my classes, since it’s so small. And there were less distractions than sitting at home.” She chuckled.

Dean nodded in understanding. “I really hope you can go back.” And that his life didn’t catch up to her and their daughter. At that thought, he quickly wrote down Sam’s number as well. “If I don’t answer, call him.” He handed her the napkin. “And just for my own peace of mind, maybe send a daily text?” 

She took it and nodded. “Sure.” She looked at it, and then him. “You’re afraid that something you fight is going to come after us, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. No matter what that’s always my concern. That’s why I rushed here so quickly even if it was just you. But now...it’s a whole different case.” Dean nodded. “Hell, we had just gotten back from another case just the night before.”

She winced and nodded. “Anything I need to keep around the house?” 

* * *

When Sam and Cas returned to the motel, Sam’s jaw clenched when he noticed Dean’s car was gone. “Of fucking course.” He mumbled under his breath. 

Cas looked at Sam, confused. “Something the matter?”

Sam shook his head. “Dean usually storms off after fights. So I shouldn’t be surprised.” He sighed. “That’s all.” He lied. “Thanks for the backup, Cas.”

“Of course.” The angel smiled. “I enjoy us working together.” He assured his friend. “I shall return to Y/N and let her know things went well.”

“Thank you.” Sam nodded, waving before he was gone and dialing Dean’s number, then decided against it. More fighting wouldn’t fix anything. 

* * *

You were in your room reading, unable to stay asleep, when Cas arrived. “Sam and myself have taken care of the hunt, and Sam is unharmed.”

You sighed in relief instantly and nodded. “Was Dean just driving?” You asked. 

“Dean didn’t go at all. However, he was gone when we returned.”

You blinked, furrowing your brows just slightly. “Oh.” Why wouldn’t he have gone? “Thank you for telling me.” 

He nodded, smiling. “They should return tomorrow.” He informed you. “I shall let you get some rest. Sleep well.”

“Thanks.” You smiled softly. “You can always stay if you’d like.” You told him. “Can watch a movie? I wasn’t sleeping well anyway.”

He frowned in concern. “Are you feeling ill?” He asked, moving closer. 

You bit your lip, shaking your head. “Insecure is more like it.” You admitted.

“Insecure.” He hummed, then nodded. “I do understand that emotion.” He admitted, making you look shocked. “May I ask what’s causing this?”

You shrugged shyly. “The girl who called them about the case was an old fling of Dean’s.” You told him, tucking some hair behind your ear.

“Fling.” He stated. “Oh.” He realized quickly. “I see. And you are a new fling?” 

Your shoulders sagged at the way he asked that so simply. “He says I’m not, but he didn’t even think to tell me about her until they were on the road. And then he doesn’t even help with the case? And he wasn’t at the motel when you got back…”

Cas quickly noted your decreased mood. “Did the phone call not go well? Perhaps he went for a drink.” 

“What phone call?” You asked, confused. “Last time I talked to him was right after you left here, I haven’t spoken to him since.”

“I see.” He cleared his throat. “I thought maybe he was talking to you on the phone but...I think I’m just making matters worse.” He clearly felt bad. 

You shook your head. “No, Cas, you’re just making everything I heard them fighting about seem more possible.” 

He messed with his coat, thinking things through before he spoke. “I do not know Dean’s intentions. I’ve never known those things. But I do know you have a beautiful soul and you’re a very kind person.” 

Giving him a small smile, you sighed. “Thank you, Cas, that means a lot to me. I mean, coming from an angel!” You chuckled.

He smiled. “I would not lie to a new friend.” 

“That’s comforting.” You glanced at your phone. “Do you think I should call him, or just wait to talk to him when he gets back tomorrow?”

He tilted his head. “I would wait until tomorrow. I don’t want you more upset.” The fact that he thought calling Dean would upset you made you worry more, but you simply nodded. “I can help you sleep, if you prefer?”

You raised your eyebrows. “How?” You asked, your interest piqued.

Instead of telling you, he just pressed his fingers to your forehead, your back hitting your bed. 


End file.
